Kitchen Nazis
by overthemoon07
Summary: Thanksgiving prerent Maureen wants to go shopping the boys are banned from the kitchen


Title: Kitchen Nazis

Fanfic

Characters: Collins, Maureen, Mark, Roger, April, Benny

Prompt: 093. Thanksgiving

Word Count: 1000

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Collins is a ladies man

Author's Notes: I just started writing and this is what came out. It wasn't exactly what I was thinking it would be, but I like how it turned out. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own, I just rent. Thank you Jonathan Larson.

Maureen sauntered out of her bedroom and flopped over onto the couch, sitting beside Benny. He had his head buried in the paper in hopes that Maureen would take the hint and go elsewhere. But of course, she didn't. Maureen cleared her throat loudly when Benny didn't say hello. She sprawled out on the couch, trying to get herself noticed. Still nothing. She slid a foot over onto Benny's thigh, wiggling her toes on his leg.

"Eww, get off!" Benny ordered as he pulled the newspaper down from his face.

"Hi Benny," she smiled innocently.

"Hi Maureen," he grumbled as he pulled the newspaper back up to his face.

"Hey Benny, hey Benny, hey Benny," she bounced on the couch.

"What?" he asked, pulling the paper just below his eyes.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"No Maureen, I don't." He hated playing her guessing games.

"It's Thanksgiving silly," she giggled.

"Oh, right, I forgot," he murmured sarcastically.

"And do you know what that means?"

"No, I don't."

"We need to go shopping! We have to get a turkey and cranberry sauce and stuffing. And I need a new outfit to wear. And the parade will be on!"

"MARK! Come get your woman!"

Mark's head peaked around the corner of Roger's bedroom, his hiding place. He'd found sanctuary there, being able to edit his film in peace. He quickly slid out of the room and walked towards the couch.

"Hi Pookie!" she exclaimed. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Thanksgiving?" Mark asked.

"Oh, you knew," she replied, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Just a guess," Mark shrugged as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Let's go shopping," she suggested, excitement returning to her voice.

"Um, I don't really think I can," he said. "I've got a bunch of film to edit."

"Oh, Marky," she pouted. "But I want you to come with me!"

"Maureen, I would love to go, but I've got a lot of work to do."

"You don't love me," she wailed, burying her face in her arms.

"Yes I do," he said, rubbing her back. "But I'm really not a good shopper anyway. Maybe Benny will go."

Benny glared over the top of his paper at Mark, sending death rays at the cameraman. "No, Benny will not go."

"See?" Maureen wailed again. "No one wants to go with me!"

"Mo, I'll go with you," April called from the windowsill where she and Roger had been sitting.

Maureen whipped her head around and smiled at the redhead. "Really? You will?"

"Yeah," she grinned. "We'll have a girls day. Go shopping and stuff."

"April loves me," she said to Mark.

"Maureen, I love you, I do. I just don't love shopping."

"Come on, Mo," April said, extending a hand to the diva. "We don't need these boys."

"Hey!" Roger shouted. "What'd I do?"

April stuck her tongue out at the guitarist and shrugged. "You're a guy."

The girls returned later that day with armfuls of grocery bags. They stumbled into the kitchen area and set the bags down on the floor.

"How was your shopping trip?" Roger asked, coming over to the kitchen.

"It was fine," April replied.

"Fine?" Roger asked, slipping an arm around his girlfriend.

"Yeah," she smiled as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Roger, get out," Maureen said as she began to unload the groceries. "We're having a girls day. And I don't think you're a girl. Are you?"

"No, I'm not a girl!"

"Then out!"

Roger looked over at April, hoping she would stand up for him, but she shrugged and pointed towards the couch. "I know for a fact that you're not a girl. Out."

"Mark, your girlfriend is turning April against me," he whined.

"I am not!" she shouted.

"Hi baby," Mark said as he walked over towards the diva. He wrapped his arms around her waist, standing behind her.

"Marky, you're not a girl either. Out."

"Maureen," he murmured.

"Pookie, go."

As Mark turned to go, Maureen grabbed his ass, winking. Benny emerged from his bedroom and wandered into the kitchen. He dug around in one of the grocery bags and pulled out a bag of tortilla chips. Maureen leaned over and swatted at his hand.

"No," she shouted.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I said no! Get out of the kitchen! You didn't go shopping, we did."

"Mark, get your woman back on her leash."

"Benjamin! Don't you speak to me like that!"

"Yeah!" April chimed in, whacking Benny's shoulder.

"Benny, get out of the kitchen unless you want to die a thousand horrible deaths," Roger shouted.

Benny muttered something about Maureen being a control freak before walking over to the couch to join the other boys.

"Hey guys," a deep voice called from the entrance of the loft.

"Hey," the boys replied in unison.

"What's goin' on?" Collins asked as he slid into the apartment.

"The kitchen Nazi's have banned us from the kitchen," Benny replied.

"Wha?" Collins asked, peering into the kitchen. He smiled, seeing Maureen and April putting away groceries. He wandered over to the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"Hey Mo, hey A," he smiled, kissing each woman on the cheek.

"Hi Collins," April grinned.

"Hi baby," Maureen smiled as she put a carton of milk into the refrigerator.

"You guys went shopping?" Collins asked.

"Yeah," April replied. "We had a girls shopping trip."

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Maureen asked, knowing Collins enjoyed her guessing games.

"No, can't say that I do. What is it?"

"It's Thanksgiving!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, so that's what all this food is about."

"Hey!" Benny shouted from the couch. "How come Collins can stay in the kitchen but we can't?"  
"Because we like him better!" April shouted back.

"Yeah, he's nice to us," Maureen replied, grinning.

"Collins! You're fraternizing with the enemy!" Benny called.

"You're betraying us!" Roger added.

Collins slipped an arm around each of the girls and grinned. "What can I say? The ladies love me."


End file.
